


Magic, Dragons, darkspawn, and.... wait, thats me!

by KitsuDark



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Divergence from Plot, Emo elven mage, F/M, I'll probably stop now, I'm just having fun babiling, Or not, Original Characters - Freeform, Posible later smut, Putting as mature just incase, Self Insert, World Travel, he's not really emo though, it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuDark/pseuds/KitsuDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its starts out with a normal walk through the woods and somehow turns into facing an army of Darkspawn. Jaiden had never thought Thedas was more than a game. Sure she had dreamed about it, but never thought it could really happen. Now she's faced with a decision, accept this new reality, or pass it off as just another dream. Wither way, she has one hell of a journey ahead of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic, Dragons, darkspawn, and.... wait, thats me!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the summary is really cheesy, and most likely, so is the story. I can't tell, I'm immune to it by now. Be warned this is shameless self insertion big time. Also anyone who's read my previous stuff should be proud! Look how long the chapter is! Its longish! At least for my standards.

I was really loving this moment. Despite the space between my toes sore, stupid flip-flops, this was incredible. I was hiking in the middle of the night, in a forest, alone. So I was being bad, big surprise. I had snuck out of the tent I shared with my family, slipped on these crappy excuse for shoes, and made my way to a trail not far from our camp site.

Half of me just wanted to break the rules, the other half desperately needed a break. I couldn’t run to my room and read fanfiction, I was stuck with my family 24/7. So I had come up with the idea. I admit it wasn’t well thought out. I was walking in my night gown and a sweater that barely helped at all. I had managed to snag my hiking stick. One point for Jaiden!

I continued to walk for a while, until I eventually came upon this clearing. It was beautiful, the stars and a full moon shown through the break in the trees. I couldn’t stop myself from lying on the ground to star up at them. I spotted the two dippers and Orion’s belt, but those were the only constellations I knew how to find. I mostly just stared at the moon. So mysterious. Before long my eyes were drifting closed and I had fallen asleep.

When I opened my eyes first thing I saw was a bush. Then, I was smart enough to realize that I could see the bush. I jumped up with a start and looked up to find the sun in the middle of the sky, noon or around there. My parents are gonna kill me.

I grabbed my hiking stick and took off running down the path. Something made me stop. The path was overgrown and there hardly seemed to be a path at all, just an area with less trees. Did I go the wrong way? Hearing something behind me I whipped around.

It was a man, a man with its flesh peeling off its face. He’s coming at me fast. It doesn’t look like he notices his situation, He just keeps his eyes on my as he’s gaining ground. This… this a zombie. I run.

Turning around in flash I drop my hiking stick in the dirt and run as fast as I can manage. I’m running and it getting closer. Howe does a zombie run that fast? Then the worst possible thing happens, I stumble. Fucking flip-flops! It’s almost on me and I spot a bunch of rocks and grab as high as I can trying to scrabble up. I only a few feet high before a clawed hand wraps around my ankle and another digs into my calf. I scream at the top of my lungs and ty to shake him off me.

The zombie is pulling me down and I know I done for, he’s stronger than me. I keep kicking and screaming, the adrenaline making it easier to ignore the searing pain in my leg. And then, he stops. He sort of spasms a bit, twitching before he goes all together limp. I stare at him looking straight into his lifeless cold eyes.

There’s an arrow through his head, I notice it after a while. I slowly let go of a breath I hadn’t known I had been holding. I unhook the zombie’s claw and manage not to scream. No more adrenaline I remind myself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I let out another scream. I tear the hand away but find myself face to face with a woman. She looks startled, but she’s human. She’s human. She’s human. Thank god. I want to talk but I can’t form words and my throat is closing up.

The woman pulls me to her and I’m wailing, tears and boogers down my face and everything. She’s wearing armor and my face hurts from being pressed against it. I don’t care all that much. Eventually the woman pulls me away and gives me a soft smile.

The woman is pretty, I only realize that now. She has long and straight red hair, really red not just orange. Her eyes are brown and she has these long lashes but I don’t think she wears makeup, all natural. Don’t get me wrong, the woman’s a mess, hair everywhere, dirt on her face, boogers on her armor. I remember to wipe my face on the inside of my night gown.

I feel another hand on my shoulder and look up to see a man, he’s somewhat familiar, staring down at me. “Are you alright,” he asks and I know his voice, I just can’t place it. He’s wearing armor two and so are the other two men who are approaching. I wonder if there some kind of Larping group who came in to the forest. One of them is holding a bow and I’m guessing he’s who I have to thank for saving my life.

“W-What was t-that thing,” I said my voice uneven and my tears threating to spill over again. “A Hurlock,” said the man and I can’t help but stare at him. So he’s telling me that’s a darkspawn. Then it strikes me, I’m dreaming. This whole thing isn’t real.

In my dream I somehow ended up in the Kokari wilds and I’m now face to face with Alistair, and the warden recruits. Thank god, or rather the maker for small miracles. I was starting to worry that I would have to survive the zombie apocalypse. All though I do have to admit this is the most realistic dream I’ve ever had.

“Your leg!” Alistair shouts and I’m forced to remember. It still hurts though, that sucks. “Does that mean she has the taint?” the woman asked and I guessed she had to be the warden. “Yeah, I don’t know how long before the symptoms start getting really bad. Nausea, hallucinations, madness,” Alistair said and I didn’t like the sound of any of those.

“What if I became a Warden, that’s the cure for the taint right,” I said trying to sound as weak as I had but not doing very well. “Actually, yes, that would work, but I don’t know how much time we have,” Alistair said. “Will make,” The warden assured him and I smiled already seeing her leadership side.

Sir Jory helped me stand and let me lean on him as we walked. I admit it felt a little creepy being next to someone who was going to die in a few hours. I thought about telling him to take the blood, but I knew that would cause issues dream or not.

We continued walking in silence except for the occasional snarky remark from Alistair. We soon arrived at the ruins to whatever grey warden thing used to be here. The old chest lay broken and abused and the warden made her way to the thing to inspect it. Out of the corner of my eyes I a bird of some sort shift and did my best to stop a smirk.

“Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking admits a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?” Morrigan finally finished her monologue and I couldn’t hide my smile if I tried.

“Intruder? And just how are these your Wilds?” The warden said and Morrigan chuckled. ‘Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?” she said with a smirk.

Morrigan began to slink past us, eyes never leaving the warden. “I have watched your progress for some time. ‘Where do they go,’ I wondered, ‘why are they here?’ And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?” Morrigan said staring down at the five of us.

“Don’t answer her. She looks chasind, and that means others nearby,” Alistair warned. “You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?” Morrigan mocked. “Yes, swooping is bad,” I commented. What can I say, Alistair had some great lines and it’s hard to think of them yourself. The ex-Templar looked at me oddly, probably thought I was a mage and had just read his mind.

“She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She’ll turn us into toads!” Daveth included in a panicked voice. “Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there. Woman do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine,” Morrigan said to Daveth and then to the Warden.

“You can call me Errin,” the Warden, or Errin said toughly but with a politeness. “And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?” She said.

“Here no longer?’ You stole them didn’t you? You’re… some kind of… sneaky… witch-thief!” Alistair shouted and I almost hugged him for saying that. “How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?” Morrigan asked with a heavy tone of annoyance in her voice. “Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them,” Alistair ordered. “I will not, for ‘twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened,” Morrigan said but her confidence was slightly shaken.

“Do you know where they are? If so can you please take us there, we have a time limit,” I said not giving Errin the chance for her dialogue. My leg was burning and I didn’t know how long until some of the symptoms started kicking in.

“If you wish, I will take you to my mother. ‘Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like.” She offered. “We should get those treaties, but I dislike this… Morrigan’s sudden appearance. It’s too convenient.” Alistair warned his voice low but I’m sure Morrigan could hear it.

“I say we go with her. We need to get the treaties and get her back to Duncan quickly,” Errin said motioning towards me. There were no arguments from Daveth or Sir Jory, I guess I was enough incentive. “Follow me, then, if it pleases you.” Morrigan said, and we did.

I t wasn’t long before we reached the cabin, I guess Morrigan knew some short cuts. “Greetings, mother. I bring before you five Grey Wardens who—“Morrigan started. “I see them, girl.” Flemeth said but her eyes seemed to linger on me for some odd reason.

“She’s a witch, I tell you! We shouldn’t be talking to her!” Daveth said, ever paranoid. “Quiet Daveth! If she’s really a witch, do you want to make her mad!” Sir Jorry cut in with a growl. “There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decided. Believe what you will. And what of you? Does your woman’s mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?” Flemeth asked turning to Errin.

“I am not sure what to believe,” Errin admitted. “a statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember. SO much is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, It seems I do!” Flemeth said and everyone except me seemed spooked by her crazy babbling.

“So this is the dread Witch of the Wilds?” Alistair teased Daveth. “With of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh how she dances under the moon!” Flemeth laughed. “They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother,” Morrigan interrupt.

“True, they came for year treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore of long age. I have protected these.” Flemeth said retreating into the cabin to grab them and hold them out to Errin. “You… oh. You protected them?” Alistair said confused. “And why not? Take them to you Grey Wardens and tell them this blights threat is more than they realize!” Flemeth said.

“Time for you to go then,” Morrigan said trying to rush us. “Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are you guests,” Flemeth scolded and I suppressed a chuckle. “Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me,” Morrigan groaned, and one again we followed.

The walk back was harder. My leg hurt with every step and I was starting to get hints of that nausea. Everyone was silent, even Alistair. When we finally got back, it was dark and the witch had somehow slipped away.

Ostagar was a sight, even in my dreams, although camp fire did a good job of lighting them. I didn’t have much time to admire the architecture however, we were soon among Duncan.

“Who is this,” Duncan asked. “She’s a girl we met in the Wilds. We found her with the taint and she wished to become a Warden,” Alistair explained. Duncan seemed unsure of the idea but nodded anyways. “And what of the other things, we’re you successful?” He asked.

“We were,” Errin said. “Good. I’ve had the mages preparing. With the blood you’ve retrieved, we can began the joining,” Duncan said and we all left towards were said joining would be taking place.

“The more I hear about this Joining the less I like it,” Sir Jorry complained. “Are you blubbering again?” Daveth argued. “Can you both just shut up? I’m freaked out enough as it is!” I said losing my temper. I would survive this. Why have a dream like this where I didn’t. I would survive this.

“At last we come to the joining. They Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint,” Duncan said as he made is way to the platform in front of us. I was shaking.

“We’re… going to drink the blood of those… those creatures?” Sir Jorry asked. ‘As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the sourse of our power and victory,” Duncan explained, not that I needed it. “Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can since it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon,” Alistair capitalized mentioning the chance of death. “We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair if you would,” Duncan said and I took in a deep breath.

“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you,” Alistair spoke the words beautifully but it did nothing to ease mine or the other recruits worries.

Duncan looked straight at me and I knew I would be going first. Part of me was glad, I would have to watch the others die. “You’re name?” He asked. “J-Jaiden,” I said with a stutter. “Jaiden, step forward,” Duncan told me. I hoisted myself off the ground and took into my hands the goblet of darkspawn and dragon blood.

I swallowed the mixture and quickly pushed the goblet back into Duncan’s hands. It burned as it went down, burned every part of me. My head felt like it was splitting open. Then I welt a sudden surge of darkness swallow me whole. I saw it as if I was floating somewhere near. Dark green clouds surrounded him and he let out a billowing roar. He turned and seemed to look right at me, and then it was dark again.


End file.
